Omikun Looks for a Job
by Kuro-sama
Summary: How exactly DID Omi get a job in Weiss? Rated PG, just to be safe....


Omi-kun Looks for a job  
  
One day, Ken-kun, Youji-kun, and Aya-kun decide they need  
another partner for the Weiss team. So Aya-kun comes up with an  
idea of putting an ad in the newspaper. Hopefully someone would  
eventually call and respond for the job. A few days later, the  
phone rang. Ken-kun picked it up.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I am responding to your add in the newspaper for an  
assistant florist and I really need a job right about now. So if  
it were okay, I would like to meet you and hopefully work for  
you." said the mysterious voice.  
  
"Okay, just meet us at the Kitty in the House flower shop at  
8:30 p.m. tonight. Is that alright with you?" Ken-kun told the  
person.  
  
"Hai, that is great. Is there anything I need to bring for the  
interview?"  
  
"Nothing special. Just bring yourself."  
  
"Aight. Fine. I'll see you tonight at 8:30. Good-bye." The  
person hung up.  
  
"I hope this turns out well. We really need someone to know what  
they're doing. And I just wanna see sexy that girl is. I mean,  
surely it's not a dude that responded. What kind of guys work  
in flower shops?" Youji-kun said as he was talking to Ken-kun  
and Aya-kun.  
  
Ken-kun and Aya-kun looked at each other. Ken-kun said, "We  
work in the flower shop." But when he or she shows up, we have  
to tell them the truth. Also, we could use some more help around  
the shop while you're too busy scamming other girls."  
  
"I'm a healthy man. Sheez." Youji-kun told him.  
  
"Well, we gotta get back to work. It's already 3:00."  
  
A young-looking person wearing a pink hat with light-brown hair  
while wearing a dark blue t-shirt and matching shorts peeked  
into the window and walked to the door and opened it. "Hello? Is  
anyone here?" asked the short one.  
  
"Are you the one I was talking to on the phone earlier?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
Ken-kun looked at the person with a funny look and wondered why  
it sounded like a guy but looked like a girl. "Okay. Follow me."  
The guy-sounding-but girlish-looking it followed.  
  
"Please, have a seat here." Ken-kun pulled up a chair for the  
young one to sit down in. He got one for himself, too.  
  
"So. what are you. I mean, what interested you about the job,  
and what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Omi Tsukiyono. I have always liked flowers. I know  
much about them and I'm pretty responsible when it comes to  
work. And in case you're wondering, I am a guy."  
  
"Actually, the truth is, this job has very little to do with  
flowers." Ken-kun said with a sigh of relief knowing it was a  
guy.  
  
"Oh? If this doesn't involve flowers, does it happen to include  
evil people threatening the lives of the innocent and you just  
need a person with a weapon that uses darts to help you murder  
them for the riddance of evil?"  
  
"Hey, wait! How did you know that??????"  
  
"I just guessed." Omi told Ken-kun as he was in suspense.  
  
"Amazing how you knew that. I like you already. Now please, fill  
out this application for me." Ken-kun said as he gave little Omi  
an application. "This job is very serious business and I hope  
you know what you're doing. The training will be harsh and you  
have to be very serious."  
  
"I am prepared to do whatever it takes. I won't allow myself to  
bring me dishonor."  
  
"I like your attitude. Now, are you ready to meet the other  
members, Omi-kun?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Ken-kun walked down the hall to the room where Youji-kun and Aya-  
kun were sitting and waiting for the news while Omi-kun  
followed.  
  
"Guys, this is Omi-kun."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you lovely people." Omi-kun said with a  
cheerful smile and positive expression.  
Aya-kun just sat there with his eyes closed and his usual gloomy  
frown. "My name is Aya but these bastards insist on calling me  
Aya-kun so I guess you can too. My real name is Ran but that  
fucker Mr. Takatori put the real Aya in a coma and to get my  
revenge I throw my trusty katana at his escaping helicopter but  
it doesn't work and I get made fun of... "  
  
"Oh, Aya-kun that's rude! He's new so you can at least be nice!  
You might hurt his feelings! (Because he looks like a sensitive  
little queer!)"  
  
"I'm a rude person and I don't give a rat's ass about other  
peoples feelings. I only care about money and my sister. and  
revenge!!!!! "  
  
"ANYWAYS, over there is Youji-kun. He's just the lazy 'pimp'of  
the group."  
  
"Hey, good-looking. Nice to meet ya." Youji-kun said as he  
winked to the little girl-ish looking Omi-kun. He stood up and  
put one arm around Omi-kun's shoulder. "How would ya like to be  
alone with me?"  
  
Omi-kun blushed and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm  
straight."  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean??" Youji-kun said with a  
confused look.  
  
Ken-kun whispered in Youji-kun's ear and said "Hey man chill it!  
Omi-kun is a guy! It just looks like a girl!"  
  
"WHAT??????? Are you serious????" Youji-kun yelled, as he felt  
embarrassed for hitting on a guy that just looked like a girl.  
He looked at Omi-kun and felt as if he would die... then rot  
like a grandmother's feet.  
  
"I'm sorry you thought I was a girl. I get that a lot.." Omi-kun  
said.  
  
"I think I need help. I hit on a guy!!! What is this world  
coming to?" Youji-kun ran around the room and panicked.  
  
Ken-kun stood in front of Youji-kun and slapped him. "Cool your  
jets, man! It was a mistake. Sheez."  
  
Aya-kun looked at them all. "You guys are idiots."  
  
"..(long silence).."  
  
"Well, thanks a bunch for the job. I'll come by tomorrow. See  
ya!" Omi-kun said cheerfully with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Omi-kun skipped away out of the room, Ken-kun just stood there,  
Youji-kun was very still while sitting in the corner, and Aya-  
kun just.was just being the quiet non-smiler while plotting his  
revenge for Mr. Takatori. ~~OWARI~~ 


End file.
